


Pink When You're Blushing Inside

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dinner dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Valentine's Day, also briefly mentions Shadow Weaver's abuse at times, mentions of Bow/Glimmer & Sea Hark/Mermista & Scorpia/Entrapta, two precious nerds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: Adora looked at all the shops with wide, sparkling eyes. Everything was so pink and full of hearts. “Bow, is it your birthday?”His brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, no… why?”“Well, they have your symbol in all their shops!”His symbol…? Oh. Glimmer smiled wryly. “That’s a heart. Bow has one on his shirt, but it’s not his symbol.”Catra looked at it, one brow raised. “Does Bright Moon not have anatomy classes? Those don’t look anything like a heart.”---Catra and Adora learn what Valentine's Day is and go on a date.Written for Femslash February 2019, Day Two: Pink





	Pink When You're Blushing Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up so much longer than it was meant to be lol
> 
> By the way, I didn't even ship Scorpia/Entrapta until I was writing this and all of a sudden?? Catra mentioned them as a thing?? Like ok then!

               Adora looked at all the shops with wide, sparkling eyes. Everything was so pink and full of hearts. “Bow, is it your birthday?”

               His brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, no… why?”

               “Well, they have your symbol in all their shops!”

               His symbol…? Oh. Glimmer smiled wryly. “That’s a heart. Bow has one on his shirt, but it’s not his symbol.”

               Catra looked at it, one brow raised. “Does Bright Moon not have anatomy classes? Those don’t look anything like a heart.”

               Glimmer and Bow had to try not to laugh. It was kind of funny, but also kind of sad, and both of their friends looked completely serious.

               “It’s not supposed to look like that kind of heart,” Glimmer finally tried to explain. “That kind of heart means love.”

               Catra and Adora looked at each other, then looked away, blushing. ‘Love’ was something they had learned about now, together, after leaving the Horde.

               “So people are selling their love?” Adora summarized, frowning. “Glimmer, I thought you said the Horde was lying about princesses taking slaves.”

               “Whoa,” Bow breathed. They knew things had been different back in the Horde, but every now and then, Adora and Catra still managed to reference things that came as a surprise.

               “We didn’t take slaves in the Horde either!” she clarified quickly, wondering if Bow had misunderstood. In truth, he hadn’t, but it was still a shock to him simply that Adora could have possibly interpreted things that way.

               “Okay – just, no!” Glimmer felt flustered at the implication, and while pretty much everybody knew that Adora had been a Horde soldier, it still seemed like something that shouldn’t be discussed too much out in the open. “They’re not selling their love! And they’re not becoming slaves!”

               “Then what are they doing?”

               She took a deep breath to help herself calm back down. “They’re selling stuff for the holiday next week that’s called Valentine’s Day. It’s kind of a silly holiday, but on Valentine’s Day, people celebrate love. They go on dates and spend time with their partner, or ask someone out… or eat chocolate with their friends. You know, whatever.”

               Adora’s eyes were sparkling again. “An entire holiday to celebrate _love_?” She put her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “Catra, will you celebrate Valentine’s Day with me?!”

               She blushed and looked away, feeling shy, but her tail waved and gave away her happiness. “Of course, you dork. Or did you forget I’m your girlfriend?”

               “I could never forget that!” She looked at Glimmer. “When is Valentine’s Day?”

               “Tomorrow.” Come to think of it, she hadn’t made plans yet for it either. She was so used to spending it together with Bow as friends that she hadn’t given any thought into how their first Valentine’s Day as a couple might be different.

               “So we’re going on a date tomorrow?” Adora beamed at Catra.

               “…Yeah. We are.”

               The next day, Catra went to Adora’s room to ‘pick her up for their date.’ The gesture was a little silly when her room was literally just right down the hall, but the intention stood nonetheless.

               A few seconds later, Adora opened the door. They had already coordinated that they would wear the same outfits as they had at Princess Prom, but still took a second to appreciate each other’s appearance anyway. The circumstances were so different, and it had been so many months, that it was like they were seeing the outfits for the first time again. No longer enemies, they could take them in without being distracted by schemes or fears.

               And then there was the fact that they had _both_ decided to surprise the other with roses. When Adora nodded toward Catra’s and giggled, Catra couldn’t help joining in. And just like that, the butterflies that they had felt due to the emphasis on how _special_ Valentine’s Day was meant to be had dissipated into the familiar comfort of each other.

               “I don’t suppose you have a vase?” Catra asked, peering into Adora’s room. Then again, why would either of them have an empty vase?

               She smiled sheepishly, not having thought that far ahead. “No, but I bet we can find one—or two—somewhere. For now…” She looked around, trying to figure out where they could put them. “Maybe we can put them on my dresser? ‘Cause if I’ve got my bag and the flowers, it’s hard to hold your hand…”

               How could Adora be so _cute_ sometimes? Saying things like that so straightforwardly… “Y-Yeah. Okay.”

               The ones Adora had gotten Catra were tied with a red ribbon, and the ones Catra had gotten Adora were accompanied by some chocolate, so at least they wouldn’t get mixed up.

               Seeing the chocolate, Adora smiled. “Thank you, Catra. That’s sweet.” She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then held her hand. “Ready to go?”

               “Yeah. And thank you, too.” She lightly squeezed Adora’s hand.

               Hand-in-hand, they went to the restaurant. When they had first begun dating, Catra had felt uneasy at times about public displays of affection, too used to their time in the Horde when even as friends, being affectionate was only allowed in private. Over time, though, she had seen that it was pretty normal in Bright Moon, and then she had even come to enjoy it. There was something about happily doing things so counter to Horde ideology that felt like a victory to her.

                At the restaurant, they quickly discovered that they weren’t the only ones who had chosen this as their Valentine’s Day date. _This must be why Glimmer said to make reservations,_ Adora noted. “Is this okay?” she asked, knowing that with Catra’s ears being more sensitive than that of a human, sometimes crowded environments could be overwhelming. It was something Catra had learned to push past, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t unpleasant for her at times.

               Despite the number of people, it wasn’t like a family restaurant where if it was crowded there were probably things like children yelling. The conversations were mostly pretty quiet, so she should be able to tune them out without much issue. “Yeah. It’s not too loud.”

               Adora smiled, relieved. They approached a server and were led to their reserved table.

               The lights in the restaurant were dim, soft music playing. Each table had a lit candle on it, the candleholder surrounded by flower petals. Even though there were so many people around, Catra couldn’t help thinking that there was something about this that felt… intimate.

               They let go of each other’s hands to sit at the table and look at their menus.

               Catra was the first to decide what she wanted. It felt a little cliché due to her feline characteristics, but she loved chicken. Adora took a while longer, eventually deciding on some stew. When she looked up and saw that Catra had already decided, she smiled. “I think I like Bright Moon’s holidays.” In the Horde, they hadn’t even had holidays.

               “Me too. How about that other one where people kept giving us a bunch of candy? That was _awesome!_ ”

               Despite her being an adult, many people had wanted to offer candy to She-Ra, even when she wasn’t transformed. And then there were the people who didn’t recognize Catra, who was new to their group, and thought she was someone who just had an amazing costume. Of course, having only recently left the Fright Zone, Catra had never tasted anything so sweet in her life… so it made sense that it was memorable.

               “Not to mention that your friends throw you a party just because it’s the anniversary of when you were born,” Adora added. Glimmer’s birthday had been a couple of months ago, and they had gotten to see firsthand what a ‘birthday party’ was like.

               The server came then. “Can I get you started with some drinks?”

               Adora looked to Catra, who took the cue and started. “Milk, please.”

               “I’d like an iced tea,” Adora said.

               The server jotted down notes. “And are you ready to order?”

               They nodded at each other. “I’ll have chicken parmesan with a side of breadsticks.”

               “And I’ll have beef stew with a side salad.”

               Writing this down, the server closed the notebook and put it back in his pocket. “Alright. I’ll be back with your drinks in a bit.”

               “Thank you.” Adora smiled as the two of them handed him their menus.

               After he left, Catra resumed their previous conversation. “I dunno about you, but I have no idea what my birthday is, so I don’t know if we can really get our own birthday parties.”

               She thought that over. “What if we make up our own birthdays?”

               “Does that… count?” She made a bit of a face. Their friends would undoubtedly allow it, but it didn’t feel completely right.

               “Why wouldn’t it? It’s not like we can find out our actual birthdays.” A pause, and then: “Or… we could make _each other_ birthdays?”

               “No way. I’m not picking a day that important for anybody but myself.”

               Point taken. “Then the only way we get to have birthdays is if we pick them ourselves. And anyway, if we don’t do this, what are we going to say if somebody asks us when our birthday is?!”

               Who would ever ask that and for what reason? Somebody who really liked birthday parties? It was still a pretty unfamiliar concept to Catra, so it was hard to picture the matter ever coming up in normal conversation. That said, she supposed there was no harm in picking birthdays out for themselves. To Adora’s point, it wasn’t like they had any way of finding out. They knew what year they had been born in, but nothing more specific than that was even recorded in the Horde. Unless perhaps if a person’s parents chose to record it somewhere, but needless to say, Shadow Weaver – the only “parent” either of them had known – was almost guaranteed not to have written something like that down. If she even knew to begin with. And even if she knew and wrote it down, it was pretty much completely out of the question that she would tell either of them.

               So making up their own birthdays it was.

               “What time of year do you think you’ll have your birthday be in?”

               Adora thought it over. “I think… winter. When things are chilly and you can be cozy inside with a book.” And some hot chocolate, and other comforts available in Bright Moon. …And a great excuse to cuddle, of course. Not that they really needed an excuse.

               “I want mine in the fall.” Leaves changing color, Halloween (unofficially dubbed “candy day” in her head despite actually knowing its name) nearby, and cool-but-not-cold temperatures made it her favorite time of year.

               The server returned then with their drinks, and they thanked him before resuming the conversation.

               “If we’re gonna decide these, I don’t want them to be some random day we picked out of a hat in a restaurant because we were thinking of it,” Catra said. It felt silly to take it so seriously when it really wasn’t something that seemed particularly important, but at the same time, she didn’t want to change her mind once she made a decision. No, once she decided on her birthday, that should be her birthday forever, just like most people’s were. For that reason, she wanted to make sure she was taking the decision seriously.

               Adora nodded in agreement. She did see this as important, in its own way, so it made sense to really take the time to think it over.

               The two were silent a while as they sipped their drinks and reflected on the conversation.

               “Do you ever… wonder?” Catra asked, so quietly that Adora had to strain to hear her. “About… you know. Not that ‘family’ means the same things there that it does here, but…”

               It was a heavy topic. Adora touched her straw and moved it in circles around her cup, fidgeting. “Yeah. I wonder sometimes what my parents were like. Whether they were part of the Rebellion or the Horde. How Shadow Weaver ended up raising me. If they’re still alive.”

               “Me too. Not all of that, but… some of it.” She assumed her parents were part of the Horde, and really her main question was just… what had happened to them. If they had been killed, if they had decided they didn’t want her… It bothered her sometimes that she had no way of ever finding out.

               Seeing Catra’s troubled expression, Adora bit her lip. She knew now that to say something about their new family on Bright Moon being enough, or about having each other, would come across as insensitive. For her own self, she wanted to try to focus on the good things, but in many ways, that was also easier for her. Such as that she had the She-Ra legacy, which was really pretty awesome, that was a part of her and her idea of family.

               Aware of Adora’s silence, Catra forced herself to let it go, moving her shoulders and upper body a bit as though to physically shake it off. She was able to smile, but her ears were still a bit flat. “Sorry. Not exactly a romantic, date night conversation.”

               Adora reached a hand across the table, indicating to hold hands. When Catra placed her hand in Adora’s, she squeezed it gently. “It’s fine. Don’t… not say things because of that, you know?”

               She knew what Adora was trying to say, but she still didn’t want to keep talking about that. Not only because it was Valentine’s Day and this was supposed to be romantic, but also because she tended to avoid talking or thinking about her feelings whenever possible. “What even are romantic things to talk about…?” she asked, intentionally shifting the mood to one that was more playful. They were both pretty much learning about romance and how to express their love as they went on, partly through instinct and partly through observations or conversations with others. Fortunately, both coming from the same emotionally distant environment, they both understood equally well and knew not to take it personally.

               Smiling, she decided to let Catra change the tone of conversation. “I don’t know, I could sing you a shanty like Sea Hawk?”

               “ _Noooooo!_ ” Her free hand pressed to her cheek as she made an exaggeration motion of mock horror. It lasted only a second before they both started to giggle. “Do you think that’s what he’s _doing_ right now? Making Mermista listen to his shanties?”

               “And-or, possibly lighting his boat on fire.” Her amusement was entirely genuine as she thought affectionately about their ‘adventurous’ friend.

               Catra shook her head, still grinning. “I _don’t_ sing, but I could make you some terrible poetry? Uhh—Your—”

               Normally one was not glad to be interrupted, but in this case, Catra found herself very grateful when the server came then with their food, saving her from having to actually attempt to continue that thought. Even if it was intentionally terrible, poetry felt so cheesy and sentimental that she felt embarrassed even pretending.

               “One beef stew with a side salad, and one chicken parmesan with breadsticks,” the server said, handing them each their order. “Can I get you anything else right now?”

               “No, but thank you,” Adora answered after looking at Catra to make sure she was in agreement.

               “Alright. Enjoy your meal. Dessert menu’s right by the salt and pepper if you want to order dessert later.” With that, he left so they could eat.

               “So, you were saying? ‘My’…?” Adora teased, partly out of genuine curiosity what Catra would say. If Catra didn’t change her mind about it, of course.

               Catra grinned mischievously as she skewered a piece of chicken with her fork. “Sorry, limited time offer, expired. Try again next year!”

               She laughed, though truthfully she couldn’t imagine attempting to compose a poem herself, let alone on the spot. “Honestly, I don’t really know what’s ‘romantic’ either. Shouldn’t we just be ourselves, anyway?”

               That… was actually a really good point. What was romantic about embarrassing herself and feeling awkward? She was pretty sure Adora would be embarrassed to do something like that too. Granted, their day-to-day conversations were often not particularly romantic, and she did want to try to do things that would feel special for Valentine’s Day. “What do you think Scorpia and Entrapta are up to? Dryl probably has Valentine’s Day too, so…”

               “Oh man. Scorpia’s probably all over Valentine’s Day, right?”

               She chuckled. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that. She does love showing people how much she cares. Entrapta’s probably buried in a mountain of flowers or something… Maybe Scorpia is writing _her_ poetry.” She found the mental image silly and sweet at the same time.

               “You’re really hung up on this poetry thing all of a sudden. What, want me to write you one?”

               “No!” She made a face, then laughed. “That stuff is too much!”

               Adora smiled. Truthfully, she didn’t exactly see herself as the poetic type, so she was kind of glad Catra wasn’t seeking that. Maybe sometime she should try, though… just to see Catra’s reaction. But to actually convey her feelings, it probably wasn’t the best method.

               “It’s amazing how many foods they have here. Why didn’t we have stuff like this in the Fright Zone?” There was a perception that luxury would make them spoiled and soft, but surely more delicious food would only give them strength, wouldn’t it? Then again, the Fright Zone didn’t exactly have the most hospitable land for farming. Maybe it was because they simply weren’t able to and the rest was just an excuse.

               “‘Cause Shadow Weaver is dumb,” Adora joked. It was far from the truth; Shadow Weaver wouldn’t have been so terrifying had she lacked the intelligence to manipulate. “And evil.” That part was definitely true, though.

               “I bet if there was ever any good food in the Horde, she kept it all for herself,” Catra scoffed.

               “Oh, I’m sure. ‘I’m the leader – I get all the delicious food!’”

               Though there was little funny about how Shadow Weaver had treated them, there was something healing for them about being able to find humor in the situation sometimes. Almost like to laugh at her instead of fearing her took away some of the power she had had over them.

               “Well,” Catra declared, “now she’s the one eating stale bread and porridge while _we_ eat this! Take _that_ , Shadow Weaver.”

               “Eugh. Yeah, I do not miss those dinners.” As though to make a point of overriding the memory, she took another bite of stew, though her smile showed that she wasn’t horribly distressed by it. Of all the things about their time there, at least this one was something they _could_ laugh about.

               Catra’s smile fell, however, her expression becoming troubled as memories came washing back. “Not as bad as the times she decided that as punishment we didn’t get to eat.” She looked up to Adora, though her body was suddenly very still, as though automatically preparing for danger just at the memory. Her gaze soon flickered away from Adora, pupils shifting as though clearly recalling a particular event.

               “Catra?” Adora called out, her voice gentle.

               “S-Sorry.” She shook her head slowly, trying to clear the memories away. “Let’s talk about something else.”

               She smiled sadly, because she understood all too well how hard it could be to let go of those memories, even now that they were in such a different environment. “I think my favorite thing about Bright Moon, aside from my friends, is the animals.”

               Quickly falling back into her playful self, Catra smirked. “Like the flying, talking horse?”

               “Yes! I _loved_ him when I first met him; he was the coolest thing I’d ever seen! Even _before_ he flew or talked, I mean.”

               When Adora’s grin turned mischievous, Catra had a feeling she knew exactly what the next words out of her mouth would be. Not actually minding at all, she gave an exaggerated sigh.

               “Remember the first time we went to Thaymoor together, and you saw a normal horse for the first time?” she asked, almost giggling.

               “Animal Story Catra Never Gets to Live Down #2,” she mused with a playful roll of her eyes, referencing the mouse incident as story #1. Though in hindsight, it _was_ pretty funny. She had asked Adora what was wrong with the horse, because having seen Swift Wind, she had assumed he was an example of what a normal horse was like.

               “Well, if a mouse ever gets into the castle, we know who to call.”

               “Or, you could make it fly and talk and name it _Mousey_ ,” she teased back.

               Adora laughed. “Okay, but _seriously_ , what’s your favorite animal?”

               In Fright Zone, it wasn’t like they hadn’t had _any_ animals, but they were few and far between. The mouse was really the only one she had seen alive and in person. Aside from that, counting people like herself and Scorpia as “people” rather than animals, the only “animals” she had seen there were in the form of cooked meat… “Cats, obviously. Clearly the most superior animal.”

               “Okay, cats are adorable, but also consider: zebras.”

               “ _Zebras?_ ”

               “They’re like horses, but cooler! Except people don’t ride them, but they _look_ really cool!”

               Catra chuckled and shook her head. “Which is smarter, a cat or a zebra? Cats are one of the smartest animals around, I bet.”

               “Zebras are faster and stronger,” she played along. Maybe it was because of having spent so much time sparring together, but the two of them seemed to have an affinity for play-fighting at times. Both knew it was all in fun, so it wasn’t an issue at all.

               “Zebras don’t have claws.”

               Adora had to think for a moment as to how to counter that one. “They don’t _need_ claws, because they’re peaceful.”

               “And then they get eaten. By a cat—well, a tiger.” _Beat **that!**_

               “Wait, but I’m talking about who’s _cooler_ ,” she remembered. Their original conversation hadn’t been about which would win in a fight!

               “What’s cool about getting _eaten?_ ”

               “Well cats can get eaten too! By—uh—bears? I think?”

               “Whoa, Adora, way to take that someplace really dark!” She snickered, well aware that it was she and not Adora who had first taken it there.

               Sure enough: “You’re the one who talked about zebras getting eaten!”

               Hmm… nope, she couldn’t come up with any arguments on that front. She shifted, becoming a bit more serious. “You sure do like horses though, don’t you?”

               “Yeah! I’m not sure if it’s because Swift Wind was the first animal I saw after I left the Fright Zone, or what, but I love them. They’re majestic!”

               Maybe she should give a more serious answer than ‘cat,’ too. She had only chosen cats because she thought it was amusing in light of her own feline qualities. “I kind of like elephants. They’re so big and dopey! But Bow said that elephants never forget anything, so they’re actually really smart.”

               “Elephants are awesome too,” Adora agreed.

               When the server came to check on them, they had already finished eating. Actually, this was them having taken their time, as they had learned in Bright Moon that it was okay – and actually considered better manners – to do. But their whole lives beforehand they had learned that they needed to eat as quickly as possible or they would be hungry later. It wasn’t like the Fright Zone didn’t sell snacks, but when you were raised by Shadow Weaver, you weren’t allowed to have snacks.

               He was surprised by that, but tried not to falter. “Can I interest you in any dessert?”

               “Yes!” they said in unison, eyes sparkling. Though, they actually hadn’t looked at the dessert menu at all.

               Adora cleared her throat, trying to seem more mature before requesting, “Give us a second to decide what we want?”

               “Of course; take your time.”

               They looked intently at the dessert menu, flipping through the pages. Granted, living in the castle meant that they had become somewhat accustomed to having dessert after dinner every day, and they were always free to request things if they were particularly in the mood for something. The novelty of desserts still hadn’t completely worn off, though.

               “I want ice cream,” Catra decided, then paused. “Wait, but what about cake?”

               “I’m getting raspberry-filled cupcakes.”

               Idea! “You get the cupcakes, I get the ice cream, and we can both share? Double the dessert! …Sort of.”

               Adora grinned. “Now you’re talking!”

               They put the menu back, and soon after the server returned, presumably having noticed that they were finished looking at the menu. “Ready to order?”

               “Yes! We’d like raspberry-filled cupcakes and ice cream.”

               “With two spoons,” Adora added.

               “Sure thing. One order of raspberry-filled cupcakes and a dish of ice cream with two spoons, coming up.” He jotted it down, then left.

               As he did, a couple at another table caught Catra’s eye. She squinted as though not sure she believed what she saw. “What are they doing over there?”

               Adora turned to look, following Catra’s gaze. Eventually she saw the odd thing: two people, with two straws, drinking out of the same milkshake. She watched them a little while. “I guess they’re… sharing a milkshake?”

               Catra made a face. “Why? Like, I don’t want to drink your backwash!”

               “What? Like you don’t kiss me every day?” She was amused when she looked at it logically, but truthfully she didn’t disagree that if one thought about it in that way, it was kind of gross.

               Her face flushed slightly. “That’s different!”

               Adora decided not to point out that sharing ice cream, even with two spoons, was probably going to be at least as ‘gross’ as sharing a milkshake would be.

               Meanwhile, Catra was glancing around to see if other couples were sharing milkshakes too. Was that a ‘thing’ here or were those two just odd?

               Their pondering was soon interrupted by the server bringing their dessert, along with the bill. The two of them typically took turns paying when they went on dates, and this time it was Adora’s turn.

               “This holiday is amazing,” Catra declared as she took a bite of a cupcake, and then some ice cream. She did at least recall the etiquette to chew and swallow before she continued speaking, though. “An excuse to go out with you, awesome food?”

               “It is pretty great. Do you think somewhere there’s a list of all the holidays in Bright Moon?” Calendars existed in the Fright Zone, of course, but since they didn’t celebrate holidays, she didn’t realize that they would be written on a calendar.

               “I bet we could ask Glimmer to help us make one.”

               Adora made a mental note to do just that. “You know something that I’m kind of excited for? The next Princess Prom.”

               Catra gave her a quizzical look. “Because the last one went so well?” There was a slight cringe as she said that, knowing that all the bad memories Adora might associate with the event were caused by her.

               “Because it would have been so much fun to dance with you if--… if things had been like they are now.”

               The response felt unexpectedly sincere, and her chest warmed in the way that nobody but Adora had ever been able to prompt. “I’m pretty sure we can find something else to dance at between now and the next prom.”

               It still felt like dancing at the prom would have been more special. At the same time, finding someplace else to dance was better than waiting ten years. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s do that sometime.”

               “For sure.” She smiled warmly at Adora, grinning when the rare sentimental expression seemed to cause her girlfriend to feel shy.

               The two of them finished their dessert and headed home, where they had more intimate plans, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to ruin a sweet moment but like, them talking about dancing makes me think of an Utena AU for them. Specifically, the dance scene from the Adolescence of Utena movie, to "Toki ni Ai wa," which is possibly one of my favorite scenes of all time. ...Except, when I think of that, I then think of what happened next. [Spoilers for Adolescence of Utena movie:] And then I imagine Adora turning into a car with Catra as the driver. And then Entrapta says, "You're not the only one who can turn into a car! ...Oh this is fascinating," and turns into a car with Scorpia as the driver.
> 
> I think I need to go to sleep hahaha... or write an AU of that.


End file.
